More Human Than Any Human
by Sga2
Summary: A few months after the androids' revolution (pacifist ending) a new officer is ordered to partner with Hank and Connor. Connor is still trying to get in touch with his emotions. Does the presence of the attractive officer help him or does it make him just more confused? Rated T for slightly adult themes and language. This may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if you encounter any misspells or anything else like that. I appreciate every single review and I'd love to get some tips on how to improve my writing. I don't own any of the characters in this fic (apart from my own OC). This is just an intro, so let me know if you want to read more in the reviews.** **Hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-June 12th, Monday, 2039, 8:56 AM—**

 **-The Intro-**

"Detective Järvinen, I assume." The sound of my name being used in a sentence startles me as I'm working on my computer with my earphones on.

I quickly remove the excess noise producing earphones and respond. "That depends on who's assuming."

I lift my gaze up to see an android staring at me behind my new desk. His LED flashes yellow for a while showing he's most likely processing something.

He speaks as the LED turns back to a solid blue. "I'm Connor. I am Han-… Lieutenant Anderson's partner and apparently we will be working with you too from now on."

I can't help but stare at his features. His face is so symmetrical, so perfect. His hair shines magically, and his jaw is amazingly strong.

My supervising officer and my new partner, Lieutenant Anderson, cuts off my staring and the train of my thought. "Good, You two already met. It would've just wasted my time if I'd have had to introduce you to this plastic fuck."

Connor's LED flickers yellow again as he analyzes the comment. "Good to see you too, Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant stares at Connor for a while, confused, and then he glances between me and him.

I don't know if it is even possible, but I swear I saw Connor blush as Anderson smiled at us mischievously.

"I'm gonna leave you two to get to know each other better, it's not like there's anything to actually do around here." He shoots a cold look at the chief of the department probably mad about a case he got thrown off.

He starts to make his leave before turning around and addressing both of us. "Connor, what have I told you about calling me Hank? And Detective, I don't like when I'm being called Lieutenant, makes me sound all important and shit, so you just call me Hank too, ok?"

I nod awkwardly at him as he walks towards the break room.

There's a momentary silence between us that feels surprisingly unpleasant and tense. I can feel him eyeing me, so I turn my chair to face him to make eye contact with him and hopefully even conversation.

He turns to look at me, studying my face and desk for a minute. His LED turning yellow again. It flickers red once and then goes back to blue. "You are not from around here, are you?"

He looks me deep in the eye waiting for confirmation. He holds my gaze way longer than one normally would.

"No, I am not. But I bet you already know that."

He looks at his perfect hands deciding what to say. "You were three years old when you moved to the US from Finland with your mother. You escaped your abusive father."

My gaze falls to my computer. A wave of somberness washes over me as I think of my dad. I expected Connor to know a lot about me by analyzing me, but I didn't realize he'd know this much.

He looks at my shocked expression, his LED flashing red and yellow. "I… I am so sorry. I am still trying to learn about emotions and how to feel them myself. I was programmed to only be analytical and a good negotiator, so it is very difficult for me to understand sometimes."

I look up at him again. I force on the best smile possible and speak with all the confidence I have left in that moment. "It's okay, Connor. I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Almost a month has passed and Hank's quickly becoming a good friend. As for Connor, I don't know what to think of him. Sometimes he's more human than any actual human I've ever met and sometimes he's a cold and analytical computer.

He blushes when Hank says something about us and smiles every time I look at him. I'd say he's a very good friend at this point but I'm not sure if he wants to be more. If he can be more.

 **-October 13th, Friday, 2039, 4:03 PM—**

 **-The Chess Piece-**

It was supposed to be an easy assignment, go into the apartment of a murder suspect, analyze and collect evidence and go back to the station.

We are in the bathroom of the apartment with Connor just checking the area for any clues to who this guy could be, as the other few officers headed out to grab some coffee. It's just me and Connor in the bathroom and Hank in the living room.

I open the shower curtain and see just a typical shower. I look down and see a recently carved chess piece on the tiles, resting on some sawdust.

"Hey, Connor! Come check this out." I thought to call for my partner, so he could investigate the evidence better because he can easily detect fingerprints and connect them to their owner without leaving any of his own on the wood.

He squats down next to me and takes the piece of wood delicately into his hands. He turns it over and examines it thoroughly. "This is interesting. It seems like-"

A loud thump and Hank's voice calling out for Connor from the living room cuts him off. We glance at each other quizzically and run to him to check what's going on.

Hank is lying on the floor, with a bright red marking on his cheek, struggling to get up from the floor. The front door is open. Connor rushes to his side to help him up. Hank looks at me desperately and points to the door. That's where the suspect must've gone.

Thinking fast, I take my pistol from the holster on my belt and bolt after the criminal. Hearing footsteps from the staircase I start running them down.

"Saga!" I hear Connor's firm voice coming from the apartment and then his shoes tapping against the concrete floor as he follows me. "Connor, I got this! Go back to Hank."

There is no answer. Only the sound of his shoes as he runs after me. He probably thought that the best way to confront me in this situation is to not confront me.

I'm gaining up on the suspect just as the stairs end. He runs through the front door of the building and closes it quickly behind him.

I follow a few seconds later but can't see him anywhere. Before I can even react, the door hits my face and knocks me down on the cold concrete. The gun flies out of my hand, outside, onto the yard of the building.

I crawl towards it as fast as I can through the pain and damage the door caused to my head but I'm too slow.

I watch the suspect grab the gun and point it at me. I close my eyes and wait for the bullet to hit me but instead I hear fast footsteps approaching us from behind me and then the sound of a fist smacking against something.

I open my eyes to see Connor fighting off the suspect. He struggles to keep the gun away from his body.

He gets a few good hits in but takes more. Connor's eyes lock with mine for a split second that gives him new determination.

After a moment the criminal's face is running with blood but he sees an opening when Connor glances at me as I try to get up but fail repeatedly due to the panicky situation and the hard hit against my forehead from the door as well as the ground.

I watch helplessly as the suspect pushes Connor to the ground, aims at me and then shoots. I feel a searing pain shooting from my side to my stomach to my fingertips and to my toes.

I look up again and see Connor back on the suspect. In the fight the suspect loses his grip on the gun and it lands in front of me. I take it into my hand and crawl a little closer to them.

I use all my last powers to turn around onto my back and aim. I wait for the perfect moment and pull the trigger. I hear the gunshot, a loud thump, Connor's hysteric voice as he hovers over me and then it all goes white.


End file.
